Rules
Why do we have rules? Rules. Now you might think that rules suck or that they are stupid and so on, so on. But rules exist to keep order. Rules are an existential part of humanity....socially, policy, ...Internetcity? Yes even the internet must have rules. Because one minute you are watching Vulpin Adventure play-throughs on YouTube and the next you need bleach for your eyes. So rules exist to keep order and peace throughout the world. Unacceptable Behavior Vandalism * This may be a wiki, but that doesn't mean that you can do what you want with the pages. Users can't deface pages. If an edit is found to be vandalism, you will be warned, and if you persist you will be blocked based on the type of vandalism. If you were not aware of our page edit policy, please note that in your reply to any warning you get. However, that will be your only warning. Mature Content ' * Children view wikia. Please don't post content that isn't suitable for users under 13. You will be warned when such happens. Mature content includes excessive use of curse words. Please don't upload images that are pornographic or with partial or complete nudity. Vulpin Adventure is a game for kids and that means that NO Inappropriate content. Breaking this rules will result in a warning from an Admin and deletion of the inappropriate content. If you repeat this behavior again you will be banned. '''Harassment/Insults/Threats ' * If you spam a person's Message wall with annoying questions, nonsense, gibberish, insults or threats you will be warned. if bad behavior continues then you will be banned. 'Non-Vulpin Adventure Related Articles ' * If you create pages that do not relate to the wiki, you will be warned, and the pages deleted. BUT if you continue to create these Non-Vulpin-Adventure related pages you will be banned. 'Bad Edits ' * Don't do fluff edits just for the edit count on your page doing a list of bad edits will result in a warning and if it continues, you will be banned by the administator. * Use actual facts what were proved canon in Vulpin Adventure, putting fake info will cause a warning. '''Sock-puppetry * You don't need more than one account on wikia. If you are found to own more than one account, you will be asked what your main account is and others will be blocked. All accounts will be blocked for same time as host account. Depending on the number of sock-puppets, 2 months will be added to your block time. ADDITIONAL INFO: If these sock-puppets are used to abuse the wiki or cheat the system, all your sock-puppet accounts will be banned imediately Wiki Creation * Making your own wiki about the same subject and advertising it on VA Wiki. If you advertise your wiki, you have no need to edit this wiki anymore, and you'll be blocked from editing. Wiki Features Guidelines Talk Pages/Commenting * No flaming, trolling, or vandalizing or cursing. Blogs Users are only allowed two blogs per month. Users exceeding this limit will receive a warning. If infractions continue, every offending blog will be deleted and the user will receive a two-day ban per blog. Pictures Pictures are allowed on Vulpin Adventure Wiki. * Any inappropriate pictures will be DELETED. * Any pictures abusing copyright laws will be DELETED. Uploading If a copyrighted/Inappropriate image is uploaded onto the wiki, the user who uploaded the photo will be banned as follows: * 1 image: 3 days. * 2 images or more: 5 days per every two images * If infractions continue, it will result in harsher punishment. Use Pictures are used all over the place on Vulpin Adventure Wiki. The following places are where pictures are allowed: * Articles * User profiles and talk pages * Blogs Videos * Vulpin Adventure related videos only. Communication User page rules: * No inappropriate content * No giving out your address or phone number. User talk page rules: * No inappropriate content. ** No personal attacks ** No bullying or threatening them in anyway Admins * Follow All the rules above * ''Do not abuse power'' * ''Do not ignore rule breakers'' * ''Do not block other admins without talking to other Admins and giving a reason'' * R''espect everyone.'' * ''DO NOT threaten'' * Failure to follow these simple rules will result in demotion and if bad conduct continues you will be banned FAQs: * I have a really cool idea or piece of fanart that I made! Where do I put it? ** If you want, you can make it into a blog entry! This makes it so that other people can take a look at it if they like, but it's not considered an official infomation page. * I see another user breaking the rules! What should I do? ** Report to the Admins immediately! I recommend myself because I am very active here. * I want to become an admin/moderator for this wiki! How do I do that? ** Well, I'm just gonna say that it's extremely unlikely. Admin privileges are only given to a user if they have a history of constructive and valuable edits, and if the current admin(s) trust the user entirely. As such, it would probably take a long time to earn higher privileges. * Where can I play Vulpin Adventure? ** There are lots of flash game sites that host Vulpin Adventure, like Kongregate, OneMoreLevel, etc. However, the host site (FlashGamesNexus) is probably the best place to play, because there's a secret bonus level in the game when it's played there! Category:Browse